Bajo la luz de las estrellas
by dannrosas
Summary: ¿Qué son las estrellas? muchos piensan que solo son un objeto esférico de plasma, pero en realidad estos maravillosos astros son más de lo que parecen. Draco y Neville están felizmente casados, tienen una familia y una vida plena, ambos deben de comprender ¿por qué al final todos somos polvo de estrellas?


**Bajo la luz de las estrellas**

 **dannrosas.**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K. **"Este Fanfic participa en el primer festival: The Price Malfoy 2018" Celebrado por los "Amortentia Awards"**

Pareja: DracoxNeville (Draville)

 **Genero:** Romance/Poetry

* * *

Frase:

Y solo así mi vida, hoy nos damos cuenta que no somos más que polvo de estrellas.

* * *

Draco sonrió con satisfacción, contemplando la mesa que él mismo había montado en el jardín trasero de la pequeña casa, las rosas rojas y las velas con aroma a lavanda le daban ese toque romántico a la situación; había pasado un mes entero preparándolo todo a detalle, cada acción con el único objetivo de que saliera de la manera más perfecta posible.

Era la cuarta vez en ese día que Draco repasaba cada parte de su repertorio asegurándose que estuviera todo tal y como él deseaba. La cena se encontraba preparada, caliente y lista para servirse, la mesa estaba puesta y se veía perfecta e impecable, y su adorado hijo se hallaba profundamente dormido en el piso de arriba; él mismo se había encargado de arroparlo, leerle su libro favorito y luego de asegurarse que el niño se quedara dormido, se encargó de poner hechizos insonorizantes, bloqueando de esta forma los ruidos del exterior y así cerciorarse que el pequeño Alejandro, no terminaría traumatizado al final de la noche, eso era lo que él menos quería.

Una vez comprobado que cada elemento estaba en su lugar y de que todo se encontraba perfectamente colocado, sacó de su bolsillo la cigarrera de plata que siempre llevaba con él, tomó entre sus dedos uno de los delgados cigarrillos y lo encendió. Ese era un vicio que nunca dejaría a pesar de las protestas de la luz de sus ojos; se recargo en el árbol que se hallaba en el jardín, aquel donde pasaron uno de los mejores domingos familiares, construyendo la casa en el árbol por la que Alejandro tanto rogó, y con elegancia llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios, aspirando el humo, disfrutando de su sabor para finalmente sacarlo después de unos segundos.

Fijó sus ojos grises en el cielo oscurecido, admirando la noche que era simplemente encantadora, desde la perfecta Luna llena que bañaba el jardín con su luz, hasta las estrellas que brillaban de manera exquisita, adornando la noche de una forma única. Draco sonrió con nostalgia recordando cómo había empezado todo, rememorando en su mente el inicio de su hermosa historia de amor.

Flash-Back*

Los jardines del colegio se hallaban en total silencio, y tan solo a lo lejos se veía una que otra pareja que se escondían entre los arbustos, tratando de no ser vistos, buscando un momento a solas. En la distancia aún se alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos, las risas y las voces de los alumnos que felices se encontraban dentro del castillo, disfrutando del baile primaveral que se había organizado ese año.

Hacía varias horas que la noche había cubierto los jardines del colegio y Draco se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados, tenía aproximadamente una hora y media que el rubio había salido del baile, buscando alejarse del ambiente tan alegre que existía en el evento.

El platinado cumplió con su palabra siendo él, la pareja de Pansy, bailo con ella tres piezas de música, conversó con sus amigos, y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo la dejo bailando felizmente en los brazos de Harry Potter, aprovechando ese momento para salir sin ser visto del abarrotado lugar. Poco antes de marcharse logró observar a sus compañeros divirtiéndose en la celebración, pero sobre todo consiguió mirarlo a él, danzando con una sonriente Hanna Abbott.

Mantenía aún sus ojos cerrados cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a donde se encontraba, no se alteró, por el contrario se mantuvo relajado y sereno.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó una voz conocida

—Tu amigo, el cara rajada me ha robado a mi pareja de baile—contestó el rubio sin abrir los ojos.—No vi porque quedarme solo a mirar un montón de gente bailar, si yo no puedo presumir lo buen danzante que soy.

—Siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención, Malfoy.

—Que te puedo decir Longbottom, hay que premiar al mundo, y qué mejor manera que mostrándole todo lo que se me da bien.

Neville no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al escuchar las ocurrencias del rubio, había cosas que nunca cambiarían y una de ellas era el hecho de que Draco Malfoy era un presumido arrogante de primera, pero era una parte fundamental de su personalidad y sin ella estaba completamente seguro que el platinado no sería él mismo. El pelinegro volvió a sonreír y tomó asiento en frío suelo al lado del Slytherin.

—Es una noche muy hermosa, ¿no crees?—cuestionó Neville, mirando de reojo al joven rubio

Draco abrió sus ojos lentamente y los fijó en el horizonte, tenía mucha razón el pelinegro. La noche era realmente hermosa colmada de estrellas y con la luna llena en todo su esplendor, el rubio miró al Gryffindor, sorprendiéndose cuando sus miradas se encontraron, apartándola de inmediato, tratando de evitar sonrojarse.

—Si te gusta la oscuridad de esta, entonces sí, es una noche hermosa.

—Sabes, no hay una sola noche en la que deje de preguntarme ¿cómo algo que se supone debe ser oscuro brille tanto?

—¿Estás seguro que todo lo oscuro tiene partes que brillan?— pregunto el rubio sin mirarlo —tal vez en algunos casos, solo haya oscuridad y nada más.

—Yo no lo creo así, Malfoy— respondió el pelinegro, y señalando al cielo añadió. —Tan solo observa la Luna, las estrellas ellas son las que se encargan noche tras noche de brillar, de brindar luz a un cielo totalmente oscurecido, y lo mismo pasa con las personas que por más que tratan de mostrarse frías o indiferentes, en el fondo son buenas y están llenas de luz.

—¿Sabías qué? Las estrellas son solo un cuerpo celeste, esférico y luminoso de plasma y la estrella más grande de nuestro universo es el Sol.

—Tú sí que sabes como matar el momento.

—¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó el rubio, mirando a Neville que en ese momento ponía los ojos en blanco. -En fin, eso no importa. Sabes quizá tengas razón de que todos tenemos partes que brillan, después de todo estamos hechos de polvo de estrellas.

—¿Eso es verdad?—pregunto el pelinegro, mirando al rubio sorprendido.

—Así es, a mi madre le encantaba observar las estrellas, las veíamos cada noche y ella solía decir que estos astros no eran sino las personas que ya no se encuentran con nosotros, pero que al morir se convirtieron en estrellas— explicó el rubio sin dejar de contemplar el cielo. —Mi madre decía que estamos hechos de polvo de estrellas, porque a lo largo de nuestras vidas vamos acumulando recuerdos ya sean buenos o malos, y que de estos se conforma una estrella. Mientras más brilla es razón de que fue muy feliz fue en su vida.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio y se quedaron mirando el cielo, duraron así durante varios minutos. Draco miraba de reojo a Neville y sonrió para sí cuando noto la mirada del Gryffindor puesta en él, sus amigos le habían aconsejado que confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo el miedo de que estos no fueran correspondidos lo detenía. Con aquel temor en su corazón se incorporó con elegancia y dándole la espalda a Neville habló una vez más.

—Deberíamos volver a la fiesta, estoy seguro de que tu pareja te debe extrañar.

—Draco,- llamó Neville al tiempo que él también se ponía de pie.— La verdad es que yo necesitaba hablar contigo.

—Te escucho.

—Lo que pasa es que yo,— comenzó a decir Neville poniéndose nervioso. —Se que tal vez esto te suene a una locura, pero nadie puede controlar cómo se siente, y lo que yo quiero decir es que tú realmente me gustas, y yo quería saber si…

Draco no lo dejó continuar, había escuchado suficiente y todo estaba más que claro para él. Solo tuvo que caminar unos cuantos pasos para quedar frente a frente al Gryffindor y sin pensarlo demasiado tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos, provocando el sonrojo de Neville, con cuidado el rubio beso sus labios en un tierno, pero anhelado beso.

En aquel beso quedaron al descubierto todo lo que llevaban callando por años, solo basto un rose de sus labios para que ambos se sintieran completos y sobre todo vivos, en aquella noche de primavera Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom comenzaban a escribir una nueva historia, siendo las estrellas y la luna las únicas testigos del inicio de esta.

Regresaron al baile tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa radiante en sus rostros. Cuando los dos atravesaron las grandes puertas de roble todo quedó en absoluto silencio, todos los miraban sin poder creer lo que veían e incluso algunos los miraban con repulsión y solo sus amigos los felicitaban entre gritos y aplausos. Ahora que ambos estaban juntos, Draco tenía clara una cosa no permitiría que nada ni nadie los separara.

Fin del Flahs-Back*

Draco sonrió ante los recuerdos que llegaban a él. Luego de ese beso él y Neville enfrentaron a todo Hogwarts, y a sus familias que en cuanto se enteraron de que estaban juntos hicieron hasta lo imposible por separarlos, pero nunca lo consiguieron y aunque su relación jamás fue miel sobre hojuelas se tenían el uno al otro y con eso eran felices. Su felicidad se incrementó al doble dos años más tarde de su matrimonio, cuando Hermione logró ayudarles con la documentación necesaria para adoptar a Alejandro y formar su propia familia.

Draco estaba totalmente seguro de que su padre lo maldecía día y noche, la vergüenza de tener un hijo como él era palpable y lo demostró cuando le quito todo incluyendo la herencia que su madre le había dejado, no es como si el dinero le importara demasiado, a decir verdad era lo que menos le interesaba. Lo único que más le dolió fue que lo borraran del árbol genealógico familiar, porque gracias a esto el ya no podía visitar la tumba de su madre.

—¿Por qué tan pensativo?— dijo una voz tan conocida para él, mientras el dueño de esta lo abrazaba por la espalda, enterrando su cara en el cuello del rubio y aspiraba su aroma.

—Yo no estaba pensativo— dijo Draco arrojando como pudo el cigarro que aún tenía en la mano y pisandolo para apagarlo.

—Otra vez fumando ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener esta discusión, Malfoy?— exclamó Neville molesto, soltando a Draco y poniéndose enfrente del rubio con la mirada seria.

—La verdad, esta noche no tenía pensado discutir.

El pelinegro lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin saber a qué se refería, hasta que por fin enfoco su mirada en la cena romántica que Draco había preparado. La reacción del pelinegro inicialmente fue de sorpresa, sus ojos brillaron de una manera única y de sus labios salió una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo luego de unos minutos Longbottom miró con susto al rubio.

—¡Por Merlín!— exclamó el pelinegro llevando sus manos a su cabeza —¿Es nuestro aniversario?

Draco pudo evitar echarse a reír y le dirigió al pelinegro una mirada severa, esto solo consiguió asustar aún más a un pálido Neville.

—¡No puedo creer que lo olvidaras!— exclamó el rubio teatralmente, llevando una de sus manos a su corazón como si le doliera en el alma.

—Lo siento, Draco, prometo compensarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo más, Draco dejó salir unas sonora carcajada, llevando sus manos al estómago que ya le dolía a causa de la risa, Neville lo miraba ceñudo ¿cómo se había atrevido a engañarlo de esa manera?

—¡No es gracioso!— gritó molesto, sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos terminó uniéndose en risas al platinado.

Una vez que ambos dejaron de reírse, Neville sin previo aviso beso los labios de Draco con tanto amor y devoción que hizo temblar al rubio, se separaron luego de unos minutos sonriendo y tomaron asiento en la hermosa mesa, dispuestos a pasar una velada romántica juntos.

* * *

Draco aplaudía con fuerza al tiempo que una radiante sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, mientras Neville que estaba a su lado no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla. Su hijo, su pequeño Alejandro se había casado aquella tarde con Rose Weasley. Los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar en el lugar, dando paso a una fiesta que sería inolvidable para los recién casados.

Los años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando menos se dieron cuenta Alejandro ya no era un niño y ellos ya no eran tan jóvenes, sin embargo el amor que sentían seguía intacto e incluso se querian mas que nunca.

Aquella noche Neville salió de la festividad, y caminó solo por los jardines, se sentía inmensamente feliz por su campeón, sin embargo no podía evitar que el sentimiento de que estaba perdiendo a Alejandro lo invadiera. Así que tomando asiento en un lugar apartado de la alegre fiesta continuó pensando en que sería de él y Draco sin su pequeño niño en casa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó aquella voz masculina que le encantaba.

—Si, solo estoy pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido en estos años, en cuanto ha crecido nuestro hijo.— Contestó sincero el pelinegro.

—Cariño, sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano— dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro y mirando a Neville —Alex va a hacer su vida y va a ser muy feliz eso te lo juro, además siempre vamos a estar cerca por si nos necesita y él siempre va estar para nosotros— Explicó el rubio, abrazando a Neville.

Neville le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo, tratando de no llorar, escondió su rostro en el cuello del rubio y cuando se hubo calmado un poco levantó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos grises que tanto amaba.

—¿Recuerdas su primer día en el Jardín de niños? — preguntó con nostalgia.

—Claro que lo recuerdo— confesó el rubio indignado —Creí que Hermione se había vuelto loca cuando propuso llevar a los niños a ese lugar para muggles.

—No me refiero a eso— señaló neville rodando los ojos. —Quiero decir que si recuerdas como Ale lloró aquel día, aferrándose a tu pierna y gritando ¡No me dejes Papá!— explicó Neville, provocando la sonrisa de Draco.

—Ese fue un buen día ¿recuerdas cuando le enseñe a jugar Quidditch?

—Cómo es que no voy a recordarlo, si casi muero de un infarto.

Los recuerdos fueron llegando uno tras otro, estaban tan frescos en su memoria como si los estuvieran observando en algún pensadero. Draco y Neville estaban rememorando cada momento que pasaron al lado de su hijo, cada risa, cada lágrima e incluso cada regaño eran importantes en la vida de la familia Malfoy-Longbottom.

—¿Somos buenos padres?— cuestionó Neville, dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte.

Draco se sorprendió con la pregunta realizada por su pelinegro. Neville no lo miraba, se encontraba con la vista perdida en algún punto del cielo, esperando su respuesta. Era en esos momentos que Draco se ponía a reflexionar sobre su vida, sobre cada una de sus acciones cometidas, pero sobre todo era precisamente en esos instantes cuando Draco se sabía verdaderamente afortunado con la vida que le había tocado.

Draco Malfoy jamás se imaginó ser la mitad de lo feliz que se sentía en esos momentos, es más él jamás pensó encontrar la felicidad que tenía ahora. Había días en que despertaba de madrugada a causa de alguna pesadilla y el miedo de que todo lo vivido fuera un sueño se instalaba en su pecho, sin embargo solo le bastaba con verlo a él, durmiendo a su lado tan relajado, para darse cuenta de que era real, de que esa era su vida y nadie se la iba a quitar.

¿Eran buenos padres? preguntaba él, claro que lo eran. Luego de mucho tiempo consiguieron adoptar a su hijo, le dieron un hogar, le enseñaron valores, le otorgaron una excelente educación, nunca tuvo carencias de ningún tipo, pero sobre todo le dieron mucho amor, el chico había crecido siendo un hombre de bien, si todo eso no los hacía buenos padres, entonces no sabía lo que eran.

—Lo somos, Neville, la prueba de eso es Alejandro, lo educamos bien, le dimos todo el cariño que somos capaces de dar, él nos adora—Explicó Draco, haciendo sonreír al ex Gryffindor— Hemos tenido un gran vida.

—Lo sé, los recuerdos de los momentos vividos nos lo llevaremos para siempre, son parte de nosotros.

Draco sonrió, y con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba se puso de pie recordando una conversación pasada que había tenido con el pelinegro hacía ya muchos años. Ayudó a Neville a ponerse de pie y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Sabes qué te amo?— preguntó el ojigris, rodeando a Neville con sus brazos mientras el hombre asentía —¿recuerdas que hace unos años tuvimos una plática bajo un cielo estrellado, muy parecido a este?— otra afirmación por parte del pelinegro y otra sonrisa por parte de Draco.— Guardamos muchos recuerdos en nuestras memorias.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Tiene mucho que ver amor mío, recuerdas que te dije que las estrellas están conformadas por los recuerdos de las personas— el pelinegro asintió —Cariño nosotros ya estamos llenos de recuerdos y solo así mi vida, hoy nos damos cuenta que no somos más que polvo de estrellas.— dijo el rubio mirando a Neville con todo el amor que sentía por él. —Sigamos creando recuerdos para que el día que partamos de este mundo nuestras estrellas sean las que más brillen.

—¡Te amo!— exclamó Neville, mientras una lágrima bajaba por sus mejilla y besaba al rubio intensamente.

Una vez que se separaron, Draco tomó de la mano a su esposo, miró por última vez el cielo estrellado y sonrió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en medio de la noche por los jardines de la madriguera, retrasando el regresar a la fiesta. Cuando ambos decidieron entrar a la celebración su hijo ya había salió a buscarlos, Alejandro solo pudo sonreír en el momento que miro a sus padres dándose un último beso antes de entrar a la carpa.

Draco miró a su hijo y a Neville caminar a dentro de la carpa sonriendo y bromeando, él se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo y no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que aún les faltaba por vivir, les quedaba una larga vida por delante, el rubio quería conocer a sus nietos, contarles historias y quizá en un futuro cuando él y Neville ya no estuvieran en este mundo, su familia solo tendría que mirar el cielo para recordarlos. Porque al final todos somos polvo de estrellas y en nosotros está decidir cuánto queremos brillar.

* * *

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
